


Чай для двоих

by LaurielAnarwen



Series: Китайская камелия [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Eddie Izzard references, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Bruce, Tea, Team Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Одной из многих привычек, которые Брюс Беннер приобрёл в своих (не всегда добровольных) путешествиях по миру, стала любовь к чаю. Теперь, когда он вернулся в Нью-Йорк и живёт в Башне Мстителей, эту привычку он принёс с собой и туда: она помогает ему найти время, чтобы побыть наедине с собой. Чай — это оазис спокойствия посреди жизни, далёкой от скуки и рутины. Однако постепенно вся команда тоже оценила этот оазис, и время от времени они по очереди приходят поговорить с Брюсом, подумать о чём-то своём, а иногда и получить совет или направление для дальнейшего движения.





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664717) by [ShadowHaloedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel). 



> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) и no_robin_hood за бетинг.

Доктор Брюс Беннер никогда особо не верил людям. В конце концов, если ты не можешь верить даже собственным родителям, то кому вообще можешь? Вариантов у него было немного. Но это не помешало ему, повзрослев, найти друзей — и ровесников, и постарше, — и обнаружить в себе талант помогать людям почувствовать себя комфортно. В школе и колледже к нему приходили поплакать на плече, хотя некоторые девушки потом начинали считать его больше, чем просто другом. И парни, столкнувшись с трудностями, тоже без проблем могли выговориться в его компании, хотя с другими едва и слово могли произнести.  
  
Он помог многим в их непростые периоды, а потом всё вдруг пошло наперекосяк… ему пришлось бежать и начать новую жизнь. Даже когда он вернулся, потеряв так жестоко отнятую надежду, пережил предательство, которое едва не разбило его доверие, он продолжал путешествовать, много-много путешествовать. Бразилия, Индия, Китай, Россия… материковая Европа, где он жил, когда был молод, когда его ещё уважали, а не боялись. В подобных местах найти его было несложно, поэтому приходилось исчезать с радаров, хотя мир, похоже, начал снова открываться для него.  
  
Несмотря ни на что, он по-прежнему хорошо ладил с людьми. В своих путешествиях он находил приятелей, даже друзей. Подобное было неизбежно, когда доктор вроде него оказывался в подобных местах; за его знания люди платили своими. Он многое узнал: освоил медитацию и йогу… самых разных видов, учился каллиграфии в Китае… а в горной индийской деревушке узнал о чае. Эти знания он расширил в Китае, взяв всё, чему его готовы были научить — о том, какой чай подходит для каждого времени дня, о смесях и букетах, об уровнях ферментации и о том, какую пользу чай приносит здоровью. Учиться Брюс любил, и это не было для него какой-то тяжкой обязанностью.  
  
Чай стал его страстью, которая не угасла, когда он присоединился к Инициативе и переехал в Башню Мстителей, и теперь об этой страсти узнали остальные. Среди немногих вещей, которые он взял с собой, когда Наташа выдернула его из Калькутты с несколько большим шумом, чем хотелось бы, был ящик с чаем, который ему подарили ещё в Китае. Он был деревянным и чуть более плоским, чем обычно, и внутри аккуратно заполнен разными видами чая, собранными за годы путешествий.  
  
По возвращении на запад стало не так просто запасаться достаточным количеством чая, особенно это касалось смесей, которые нравились Брюсу больше всего, но благодаря кропотливой работе и помощи ДЖАРВИСа коллекцию удалось сохранить и даже преумножить.   
  
И процесс заваривания, и само чаепитие требовали времени и терпения. Брюса это устраивало, и хотя бы раз в день он обязательно делал перерыв, чтобы насладиться чем-нибудь особенным, будь это новая, ещё не испробованная смесь или что-то знакомое и любимое, что-то успокаивающее или бодрящее.  
  
Брюс стал много времени проводить в лаборатории — Тони не преувеличивал, когда назвал свой научный отдел Волшебной страной. Он выделил Брюсу собственную отдельную лабораторию и почти неограниченный бюджет. Все инструменты там уже были в наличии, так что, в отличие от большинства других мест, бюджет не пришлось расходовать за раз на одно только необходимое оборудование. Это не было неожиданностью, учитывая, что это всё же Старк Индастриз, но кое-что специфическое пришлось дозаказывать. А если достать необходимое не удавалось, Брюс знал, что всегда может поговорить об этом с Тони.  
  
После всех лет, проведённых в бегах, когда одна чужая культура сменялась другой, такой же чуждой, когда он учил непохожие друг на друга языки и едва сводил концы с концами, пытаясь слиться с толпой, было немного странно вдруг вернуться в обычную жизнь. Брюс думал, что мир науки и исследований навсегда потерян для него, но Тони вернул его так же, как вернул им всем — тем или иным способом — их жизни. Брюс скучал по своей прежней жизни, но по этой скучал куда больше, и когда сирена звала команду на общий сбор, он ещё ни разу не попытался уклониться. В детстве он мечтал не об этом, но и Халк раньше никому не был нужен. Из всего этого Брюс вынес главное: он по-прежнему помогал людям. Не так, как раньше, но несмотря ни на что, у него была команда, ну, насколько он может судить, и его исследования в будущем помогут спасти больше жизней, чем он бы когда-либо смог, работая врачом. Халк тоже мог быть полезен, когда спасал Землю на гораздо более постоянной основе, чем можно было бы от него ожидать.   
  
Брюс уже забыл, каково это — жить в такой близости к другим людям и чувствовать себя почти что частью какой-то проблемной семьи. Похоже, он до сих пор сохранил своё магическое воздействие на людей, и сколько бы он ни планировал день так, чтобы выкроить немного личного пространства, немного времени в тишине, хотя бы пару недель, но, похоже, это было просто невозможно. И самое странное — он ни разу, ни секунды об этом не пожалел.


	2. Стив

Первым, кто нашёл его, был Стив, он нервно постучал в дверь маленькой гостиной на этаже Брюса, и выглядел при этом так, будто был уверен, что его не впустят, и намного более несчастным, чем Брюс его когда-либо видел. Брюсу хорошо знакомо было это состояние, как и страх неизбежного отказа. Он тихо вздохнул, всеми помыслами стремясь к тихо кипящему чайнику, но всё же впустил Капитана и жестом предложил сесть.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не помешаю… — даже сейчас Стив был исключительно вежлив, понимая, что находится на территории Брюса и, возможно, от чего-то отвлёк. Брюс находил это чрезвычайно милым. Складывалось ощущение, что эго Капитана вместе с ним не выросло, оставшись таким же, каким сам Стив был раньше. Возможно, если сыворотка усилила все качества так же, как смелость, то и скромность усилилась соответственно. Хотя Стив никогда не уклонялся от боя, Брюс подозревал, что он подсознательно нашёл способ временами становиться меньше, чтобы не доставлять другим людям неудобств.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — Брюс поколебался, а потом решил, что раз уж вода всё равно вскипела, можно и предложить: — Я как раз собирался выпить чаю, не хотел бы ты составить компанию?  
  
Стив молча кивнул, всё ещё явно ощущая неловкость и чувство вины из-за того, что пришёл сюда с каким-то скрытым мотивом, а не просто для того, чтобы провести время с другом. Как бы он ни старался скрыть это, Брюс всё равно заметил.  
  
Он слегка наклонил голову, наблюдая за Стивом и подмечая малейшие детали языка тела — и, конечно, эмоции, ясно, как день, написанные на лице, — и решая, какой чай ему лучше предложить. Пожалуй, лучше начать с зелёного. Что-то простое, освежающее, слегка ароматизированное. Что-то, чтобы поднять настроение… Он остановил выбор на марокканской мятной смеси, засыпал нужное количество в чугунный чайник, проверил температуру воды и залил ей смесь. Над чайником поднялся пар, и Стив сделал глубокий вдох и издал тихий удивлённый возглас.  
  
— Запах чудесный. Чайник очень… красивый, откуда он?  
  
— Ну, он из Китая, но я думаю, происхождение у него японское. Это чугун, он нагревается, так что береги пальцы, — Брюс знал про ускоренную регенерацию Стива, это не было секретом, как и всё, что произошло после трансформации, но для Брюса было естественным предостеречь. В конце концов, это его работа — не допустить, чтобы другим было больно.   
  
Стив кивнул, наблюдая, как Брюс достаёт два стакана, гораздо более красивых и изящных, чем можно было бы ожидать. Мысленно он быстро поправил себя — конечно, он имел в виду, что это потому что Брюс много путешествовал, а хрупкие вещи в таких обстоятельствах редко сохраняются. К альтер-эго доктора это не имело никакого отношения. Несмотря на то, что сначала Стив относился к этому скептически, потом он узнал Халка лучше, все они узнали благодаря тому, что ближе познакомились с тихим учёным — другой стороной медали. Стив винил себя за поспешное суждение, но всё же… Он осторожно, чтобы ненароком не повредить, с восхищением провёл пальцем по стакану, который Брюс перед ним поставил. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя неловко из-за своих габаритов, своей силы, и всё это казалось ему таким чужим. Он всё ещё ощущал себя мальчишкой из Бруклина, который иногда надевал огромный человеческий костюм, делающий его немного неуклюжим.  
  
Брюс разлил чай и обнял ладонями свой стакан, вдыхая пар и глядя перед собой, концентрируясь перед тем, как сделать первый глоток, поставил стакан и повернулся к Стиву, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он постарался открыться, чтобы Стив не стеснялся поделиться тем, что его так очевидно беспокоило.  
  
Пока Брюс осторожно отставлял стакан в сторону, Стив держал свой, загипнотизированный кружащимися, сплетающимися, танцующими струями поднимающегося из него мятного пара.  
  
— Брюс, я… — он надолго замялся, похоже, не столько пытаясь подобрать слова, сколько снова засмотревшись на пар, — я хотел спросить, не можешь ли ты дать мне совет… Ты, по крайней мере, человек из этого времени, и во многих вопросах у тебя опыта точно больше, чем у меня, так что… эм...  
  
Звучало очень знакомо. Прошло уже много времени, но прежде Брюсу не раз доводилось слышать такие же вступления. Он был тронут тем, что Стив пришёл к нему, было приятно, что ему доверяют и просят совета не только в том, что касается медицины. Это давало ему цель и роль внутри команды, никак не связанную с тем, в кого он превращался. Пока было непонятно, станет ли это чем-то постоянным, но… мысль заставила его улыбнуться. Он бы не стал возражать против такого поворота событий.  
  
Стив взглянул на него, будто ожидая осуждения, и, не обнаружив такового, продолжил говорить, явно считая стакан с чаем более интересным собеседником, чем Брюса.  
  
— ...Я слышал, что многое изменилось с прежних времён. Особенно то, что касается отношений… любви и всего такого. Особенно свиданий. Я не понимаю… неважно. В общем. Скажи… если бы мне кто-нибудь нравился, как бы ты… ну… что бы ты посоветовал мне сделать, чтобы показать это?  
  
Брюс должен был признать, что вопрос застал его врасплох. Чего-то подобного можно было ожидать, но всё-таки… это был Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка. Потрясающе наивный для того мира, в котором оказался. Брюс не был настолько глуп, чтобы считать его невинным — в самом деле, парень был солдатом и повидал всякое. Насилие, смерть, кровь… тёмную сторону человеческой души и всё самое ужасное, что может сделать один человек с другим. Он удивительно быстро привык к современному миру и работал над тем, чтобы приспособиться жить в нём как можно лучше. Иногда Брюс думал, что лучше было бы, если бы это мир приспособился к Стиву, а не наоборот. Но оба они понимали, что так никогда не будет, поэтому Брюс старался облегчить Стиву задачу, насколько мог, и никогда не считал его вопросы глупыми.  
  
Мысль о том, что у Капитана Америки такой небогатый опыт романтических отношений, была даже очаровательнее, чем он предполагал.  
  
— Ладно, что ж… Думаю, прежде всего — вежливость. Пусть этот человек почувствует себя особенным. Будь с ним обходительным, хотя, я полагаю, ты со всеми такой. Говори комплименты. Всегда важно стать человеку другом, прежде чем перейти к чему-то большему. Вы оба должны понимать, к чему всё идёт.  
  
Поколебавшись, Стив сделал глоток, стараясь скрыть нервозность.  
  
— Хорошо, всё это звучит довольно понятно. Но… эм… доктор, я… эм… скажем так, человек, который мне нравится, он… ну, не женщина. Это может стать проблемой?  
  
Честно говоря, надо было хотя бы изобразить удивление. Хотелось бы. Но ничего не вышло. Вся команда была в курсе того, что происходило между Стивом и Тони. Если честно, Брюсу казалось, что даже страус, не вынимающий голову из песка, и тот бы быстрее понял, в чём дело, чем непосредственные участники. Так что это был большой шаг вперёд.  
  
— Нет. Серьёзно, Капитан. Это не будет проблемой. Да, кто-то всё ещё не может смириться, но для большинства это давно уже не табу. Многие однополые пары живут открыто, по крайней мере, в нашей стране. Где-то в мире всё пока не так хорошо, но нет, проблемой это не будет.  
  
Стив всё ещё был поглощён чаем, смотря на него так, будто безуспешно пытался нарисовать, и внимательно прислушивался к словам Брюса.  
  
— Ну что ж… я… я пытался быть с ним милым довольно долго… в смысле, признаю, что облажался при нашей первой встрече… но потом постарался это исправить, потому что он доказал, что всё, что я думал о нём, что… предполагал, было ошибочно. Мир не такой, каким был раньше, а он — человек скорее этого времени, чем моего. И он на самом деле не… Я даже не знаю, что мог бы ему подарить. Из маленьких приятных сюрпризов, я имею в виду. У него есть… всё. Что касается цветов… ну, он не всегда помнит про еду и сон, так что про цветы тем более вряд ли вспомнит. В смысле… у тебя… нет никаких идей?  
  
— Попробуй узнать, какое масло он использует для деталей Дубины, — с улыбкой осторожно предложил Брюс первое, что пришло в голову. Он не мог промолчать, и если сейчас Стив не будет отпираться, то это будет значить, что он признался хотя бы себе в том, что имеет в виду Тони, и Брюсу не придётся стрелять вслепую, делая предположения на основе эмпирических данных. — Ты же знаешь, боты для него как дети, и нам повезло, что он позволяет нам видеться и играть с ними. Они дороги ему больше, чем что-либо ещё, а Дубина — первый из них. Ещё ты можешь нарисовать ему что-нибудь. Что-то личное. Человеку, у которого есть всё, нужно только то, что за деньги не купишь. А за деньги нельзя купить любовь и талант. Можно взять взаймы, но купить насовсем — нельзя. Так что подари ему что-то личное. Это лучшее, что я могу посоветовать.  
  
Когда Брюс упомянул Дубину, Стив ощутимо напрягся, открыл рот, чтобы опровергнуть сказанное, но поскольку Брюс не дал ему такой возможности, смирился и внимательно ловил каждое слово. К концу речи он уже улыбался, и пусть улыбка была робкой, но она мягким светом отражалась в поразительно голубых глазах, так что было очевидно — он влюблён по уши.  
  
— Ты… ты правда думаешь, что у меня есть шанс? В смысле, с Тони?  
  
— Стив, вы с Тони последние полгода не сводите друг с друга глаз, когда думаете, что другой не видит. Абсолютно уверен, что шанс у тебя есть, но Тони точно так же уверен, что ты на него и не взглянешь, потому что ты суперсолдат и всенародный герой Америки, а он просто парень в костюме, и так далее, и тому подобное. Это же Тони, а он, несмотря на его… репутацию, никогда не был в восторге от самого себя, что бы он там ни говорил.  
  
Брюс увидел вспышку вины на лице Стива, тихо вздохнул и похлопал его по обтянутому джинсовой тканью бедру, когда тот отставил стакан в сторону.  
  
— Стив. Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел, и ты это тоже знаешь. Тебе нужно донести это до Тони, потому что он всегда принимает близко к сердцу всё плохое, что о нём говорят, свято верит в это и бережно хранит. Его отец тому причиной, а ты для него — кто-то, кто был для Говарда идолом, вот почему он был таким… несговорчивым, когда ты вернулся. Покажи ему, что ты больше не думаешь о нём плохо. Это будет непросто, но я уверен, что у тебя получится. И результат будет стоить всех усилий.  
  
Стив кивнул и выпрямился, снова полный решимости.  
  
— Так и сделаю. Спасибо, доктор Беннер.  
  
— Стив, пожалуйста, зови меня Брюсом.  
  
Наградой Брюсу была ослепительная улыбка, и даже его сердце пропустило удар. Он был уверен, что Стив оказывал такое влияние примерно на всех, у кого вообще было сердце.  
  
— Да… спасибо, Брюс… и за чай тоже, он был действительно… отличным.  
  
Сунув руки в карманы, улыбаясь и рассеянно насвистывая национальный гимн, Капитан Америка отправился сражаться за новую цель: сердце Тони Старка.  
  
Брюс вернулся за стол и допил чай, не переставая улыбаться. Вернувшись к прежней роли советника, он впервые за долгое время снова почувствовал себя человеком. Он встал и помыл стаканы и чайник, чтобы они были чистыми, когда понадобятся в следующий раз, и задумался о том, кто ещё мог бы к нему присоединиться. Наверное, на будущее следовало начать наливать в чайник больше воды, чтобы хватало на двоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чайные принадлежности, о которых шла речь в этой главе (стакан Стива — голубой):  
> http://www.jeevesandjericho.com/2-Cup-Japanese-Teapot  
> http://t2tea.com/teaware/t2-collections/casablanca/casablanca-tglass-grass-green/  
> http://t2tea.com/teaware/t2-collections/casablanca/casablanca-tglass-royal-blue/  
> (ссылки скопированы из оригинальной работы и, к сожалению, не все открываются)


	3. Клинт

Брюс никак не ожидал, что среди всех, кто мог бы посетить маленькую комнату, которую он привык считать своим обиталищем, однажды окажется Клинт Бартон. Все в Башне знали, что он живёт в вентиляции, по крайней мере, в те моменты, когда не лежит в постели с Коулсоном. А ещё никто никогда не мог понять, поддерживает он неподобающее поведение или, наоборот, осуждает. Обычно он оставлял в странных местах записки, гласящие что-то вроде: “Потолочный Клинт следит за тобой”. Единственным, кто то ли понимал, что это значит, то ли просто не обращал внимания, был Коулсон, и все полагали, что это потому, что он знал безо всяких записок: “Потолочный Клинт” и так постоянно за ним следит.  
  
Как бы там ни было, Брюс поприветствовал его улыбкой и молча предложил присесть, что тот и сделал.  
  
На тёмно-серой форме Клинта было несколько едва различимых тёмных пятен, а его лихорадочный взгляд был Брюсу пугающе знаком. Он постарался двигаться медленнее и спокойнее, чтобы не нарушить тишину между ними до тех пор, пока Клинт не будет готов. У каждого из них был такой взгляд когда-то. У Тони — когда они столкнулись в Нью-Йорке с подрывником, утверждавшим, что он — посланец Банды Десяти Колец, и это всколыхнуло воспоминания о похищении и пытках в Афганистане. У Стива — когда во время миссии по спасению попавших в ловушку солдат им пришлось бросить одного человека, потому что спасти его было невозможно из-за слишком серьёзных ранений, и единственное, что можно было сделать, — это подарить ему выстрел милосердия.  
  
Даже у Наташи он видел такой взгляд — на миссии, которая для неё значила больше, чем для других, кроме разве что Клинта. Когда гигантский робот со сверкающими глазами, звавший её “певчей птичкой”, наконец был повержен. Брюс не видел, чем всё закончилось, потому что был без сознания после того, как его похитили и использовали в качестве приманки.  
  
Но сейчас речь шла не о нём и не о тех воспоминаниях, в которые он не хотел бы погружаться. Речь шла о Клинте.  
  
Брюс всё равно собирался заварить чай, так что достать второй стакан было совсем не трудно. Он как раз потянулся к ящику, раздумывая, что бы выбрать в этот раз, когда Клинт наконец заговорил:  
  
— Чёрный.  
  
После короткой заминки Брюс всё же решил не переспрашивать, продолжая перебирать чаи. Он просто потянулся за другой упаковкой — у него был чёрный чай, помогающий расслабиться после долгого дня и заснуть быстро и спокойно. В этой ситуации такой выбор был логичнее, чем что-то бодрящее. Сам Брюс не стал бы пить чёрный чай, будучи на взводе, но другим предпочитал не давать непрошенных советов.  
  
Он разлил чай по стаканам, без колебаний выбрав для Клинта фиолетовый, чувствуя, что это будет уместно. Если Клинта такой выбор и обескуражил, он никак не подал виду, просто взял стакан и сделал обжигающий глоток горького чёрного напитка. Брюс, в свою очередь, ждал, пока чай немного остынет, и тем временем осторожно подался к Клинту, стараясь показать, что готов выслушать всё, что тот захочет ему сказать. Если захочет.  
  
— Иногда эта работа — ёбаное дерьмо.  
  
Когда Клинт поднял взгляд, в его прохладных глазах на мгновение вспыхнула боль, но Брюс промолчал, не желая прерывать его, пока не наступит подходящий момент.  
  
— Серьёзно. В смысле… вы, ребята, все — настоящие герои, хорошие парни, даже Халк… люди знают тебя, узнают, и ты… да, вы — герои. А мы с Наташей — мы не герои, мы принадлежим Щ.И.Т.у с потрохами, всегда так было. А Щ.И.Т. — это не хорошие парни. То есть, они-то в это верят и стараются действовать соответствующе, но… не в этом мире, не на этой работе. Не бывает хороших и плохих, не бывает чёрного и белого — только оттенки серого, — его губы дёрнулись в болезненной полуусмешке. — В Щ.И.Т.е все светло-серые, док, но иногда… иногда случается дерьмо. Они говорят, что это всё во имя добра, но в конце концов оказывается, что это скорее во имя них, а другие не в счёт. Конечно, есть ещё совет, но… совету тоже плевать на всех. Когда ты забираешься на самый верх, значение имеет только власть, не ответственность, а ещё из всего делают ёбаную тайну, никто ничего не знает, поэтому  _невозможно_  никого привлечь к ответственности, заставить отвечать за то, что они делали “во имя великого блага”. Ты знаешь, что говорят о власти, док.  
  
Ещё один кивок, и Брюс сделал глоток чая, чтобы не давить на Клинта излишним вниманием и помочь ему расслабиться. Если собеседник оказывает тебе слишком пристальное внимание, всегда тяжелее быть откровенным.  
  
— Иногда… я знаю, что поступаю правильно. А иногда — не уверен. До того, как я попал в Щ.И.Т., мне было плевать на это, но эти уёбки дали мне моральный компас в довесок ко всей лапше о том, что мы теперь хорошие парни. Так что я должен был быть хорошим парнем, но делать при этом плохие дела. А чем я тогда отличаюсь от такого же снайпера, но работающего на ГИДРУ? И он, и я получаем зарплату и следуем приказам, так почему он заслуживает смерти, а я — нет?  
  
На это, пожалуй, следовало ответить. Клинт был напряжён, почти на взводе, и Брюс отставил стакан в сторону, давая себе время собраться с мыслями, в задумчивости облизнул губы.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Это был честный ответ, потому что именно честность была сейчас нужна Клинту. В мире тайн и лжи единственное, что было им нужно от команды, — это правда. Ответ понравился Клинту, и когда он кивнул и сделал следующий глоток, то выглядел уже чуть менее взвинченным.  
  
— Именно. Это всегда было оправданием — мы же просто следовали приказам. А что отличает тех, кто следует приказам, от тех, кто следует другим приказам? Я не понимаю. Это не…  
  
Чуть поколебавшись, Брюс накрыл ладонью руку Клинта, надеясь, что прикосновение вернёт его в реальность из тумана, в котором он сейчас блуждал, полного крови, криков и сожалений.  
  
— Думаю… разница вот в чём. У каждого человека есть свой моральный компас. И когда человек присоединяется к организации и выполняет приказы, а потом осознаёт, что цели организации с моралью несовместимы, тогда он может сделать осознанный выбор и уйти, — Брюс отвёл взгляд в сторону и уставился в пространство, будто потерялся в мыслях. — У всех есть право на сопротивление. Если человека заставляют силой — это одно, но когда у него есть полный контроль над собой и своими решениями, когда он сам решает, подчиняться приказам или нет, когда решает остаться в организации, даже понимая, что она идёт по неверному пути… он в ответе и за все последствия своего решения. Если же это не был свободный выбор, то и за последствия не ему отвечать, а если он оказался в ловушке, то всегда может поделиться информацией, которая поможет в борьбе с коррупцией и сделает мир чуточку лучше. Есть в этом смысл?  
  
Клинт задумался, отставив стакан и обхватив руками голову.  
  
— Но, — теперь он шептал едва слышно, — кто же тогда я?  
  
— Агент Клинт Бартон. Кодовое имя — Соколиный Глаз, один из участников Инициативы “Мстители”, хороший друг и лучший снайпер, какого видел мир.  
  
— Я предатель.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Брюс… блядь. Из-за меня Фила ранили. Много хороших мужчин и женщин погибло из-за меня. Я привёл Локи в самое сердце Щ.И.Т.а, потому что  _знал_ , как туда попасть. Я знал, что делаю, но всё равно...  
  
Голос Клинта сорвался, но Брюса это не удивило. Клинт тоже был человеком, хотя это не всегда было видно за плохими шутками, неподчинением приказам и двусмысленностями. Таша знала его лучше всех, потом — Коулсон, но несмотря на то, что команда напоминала хоть и проблемную, но почти семью, трио из Щ.И.Т.а было особым подразделением, и легко было забыть, что они тоже люди, пока не происходило что-то, что заставляло одного из них опустить защитные барьеры.  
  
— Контроль разума, Клинт. Ты не владел собой и не мог принимать осознанных решений. Он был в твоём разуме, и ты понимал, что это неправильно, и не ты делал всё это.  
  
— Я должен был дать отпор.  
  
— Насколько я понял, всё произошло слишком быстро. У тебя не было даже шанса на сопротивление, и ты не виноват. Знаю, ты считаешь иначе, и понимаю, что вина гложет тебя, но… виноват ли я, если Халк убивает людей? Виноват ли я в тех разрушениях, которые он устраивает, когда вырывается на свободу?  
  
Клинт нахмурился и сел прямо, в свою очередь положил руку Брюсу на плечо, прикосновение было тёплым и успокаивающим, оно удерживало их обоих, будто Клинт почувствовал себя лучше, когда и сам смог кому-то помочь.  
  
— Блядь, док, нет, это было бы чертовски глупо… это же не ты, это Халк. Да и он не убивает людей нарочно.  
  
— Да, но это случается. Ты ведь тоже не убивал нарочно, а тот, кто убивал… это был не ты, Клинт.  
  
Лучник нахмурился, будто собрался возразить, поспорить, но Брюс сжал руку, не давая ему высказаться, пока не договорил сам.  
  
— То, что случилось из-за Локи… то, что случилось на Хэликэрьере и в Штутгарте… это ничем не отличается от ситуаций, когда я выпускаю Халка. Я не могу контролировать происходящее, точнее, раньше не мог. Теперь могу. Но ты — не мог, и это был не ты, Клинт, не твой выбор. Ты не владел собой достаточно, чтобы принимать собственные решения, основанные на моральных принципах. Халк… учится, набирается опыта и всё лучше понимает мораль с каждым своим появлением, но люди на самом примитивном уровне аморальны. Когда ты был… не-собой, ты вернулся на этот уровень. Вот как я вижу ситуацию. Если тебе это поможет. Ты ни в чём не виноват и никогда не был. Не в моих глазах, не в глазах кого-то из нас.  
  
Брюс говорил мягко, но ни разу не отпустил взгляд Клинта, пока говорил с ним. Было очень важно показать ему честность, искренность. Клинт слишком часто сталкивался с ложью, она стала частью его мира, и Брюс понимал это лучше, чем ему бы хотелось. Несколько стычек с военными помогли ему понять, в каком мире жили Клинт и Таша. Он научился читать язык тела, и это помогло ему подкрепить слова информацией, воспринимающейся на уровне подсознания.  
  
Клинт посмотрел на него в ответ, и в какой-то момент Брюс испугался, что вместо помощи заставил Клинта лишь больше замкнуться в себе, но потом тот резко расслабился и на долгое мгновение прижался к плечу Брюса и крепко обнял, ища утешения, ища что-то, чему можно довериться. Что бы он ни искал, какие бы ответы не были ему нужны, он их, похоже, нашёл. Брюсу осталось только обнять его крепче. Чай остывал на столе, но Брюс и не вспомнил об этом, потому что Клинт едва ли не дрожал в его руках от облегчения, наконец осознав, что вина, непосильным грузом лежавшая на плечах, не была его ношей. Брюс знал это чувство и был бесконечно благодарен команде за то, что тоже однажды его испытал. Меньшее, что он мог сделать, — подарить это чувство тому, кто, возможно, нуждался в нём ещё больше.  
  
Никто из них не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока Брюс держал Клинта в объятиях, но закатный свет погас, и комната погрузилась в мрачные сумерки, хотя окончательно ещё не стемнело.  
  
Брюс не шевелился, и в конце концов Клинт разорвал кажущийся нерушимым захват, расслабил затёкшие мышцы и подался назад, восстанавливая комфортное для обоих личное пространство. Напряжение исчезло, движения Клинта стали легче, свободнее, будто он наконец выбрался из вязкого болота бесконечного чувства вины и стал тем человеком, которого Брюс раньше видел лишь проблесками.  
  
Слов благодарности не прозвучало, но Клинт допил остатки холодного чая и, кивнув на прощание, молча ушёл.  
  
Брюс улыбнулся самому себе и вместо того, чтобы сразу заняться чайными принадлежностями, посидел некоторое время в тишине, размышляя о произошедшем. Было немного грустно, но он знал, что сегодня всё сделал правильно.  
  
Придя в лабораторию на следующий день, он обнаружил упаковку того самого чая, который заваривал вчера, пришпиленную стрелой к письменному столу. Это говорило о том, что он не ошибся и действительно помог тому, кто едва не сломался под непосильным чувством вины, хотя виноват ни в чём не был. Им обоим казалось, что они с этой виной один на один, но на самом деле это было не так.  
  
Трио из Щ.И.Т.а было замкнутой маленькой семьёй, но Брюсу казалось, что он всё же наладил связь с человеком, которого остальные считали волком-одиночкой. Он коротко улыбнулся самому себе, позволив мгновение гордости, и вернулся к ежедневным экспериментам.


	4. Наташа

В последнее время Брюс стал наливать в чайник столько воды, чтобы хватало на двоих. Даже если никто не присоединялся к чаепитию, Брюс не оставался в убытке — можно было выпить вторую чашку самому. Если же кто-нибудь приходил, чай помогал расслабиться и начать разговор, который и был целью визита. Возможно, было неправильно думать, что у всех были какие-то корыстные цели — Брюс знал, что к нему могли прийти и просто так. Это лишь несколько последних визитов совпали с решением каких-то проблем вдобавок к посиделкам в хорошей компании, и он был только рад помочь всем, чем мог.  
  
Когда Стив пришёл к нему, Брюс подумал — неужто Капитан наконец собрался с духом, чтобы поговорить с Тони о своих чувствах? Или, может, Тони перестал прятать голову в песок и понял, что тот, на кого он давно смотрит тайком, когда думает, что никто не замечает, точно так же смотрит на него при малейшей возможности?  
  
Как бы там ни было, день в кои-то веки выдался спокойный, и Брюс сидел перед ящиком с чаями, выбирая, что бы заварить сегодня. Можно было бы выбрать зелёный, а может, даже насладиться белым… да, это было бы отл…  
  
Размышления прервал стук в дверь. Странно. Брюс подумал, не вернулся ли Стив, но, открыв дверь, увидел на пороге Наташу Романофф.  
  
Наташа нравилась Брюсу. Он был благодарен ей за то, как быстро она дала ему второй шанс после происшествия на Хэликэрьере, хотя понимал, что уж ей-то точно всё известно о том, что значит потерять контроль. Вот почему она так тщательно скрывала свои раны. Однако в команде она постепенно начала давать себе волю, и Брюсу нравились те моменты, когда она была настоящей. В мире, в котором жила Наташа, вторых шансов не давали, это Брюс отлично понимал, и у неё должны были быть причины, чтобы поверить ему. В последнее время она даже с Халком неплохо поладила. Тому, похоже, нравилось быть “любимцем прекрасной леди”, как он себя называл, а Наташе нравилось возвышаться над Клинтом время от времени.  
  
— Проходи, Наташа, садись… Я как раз собирался выпить чаю, не хочешь присоединиться?  
  
Она улыбнулась, и улыбка отразилась в глазах. Это проявление доверия согрело Брюсу сердце.  
  
— Не откажусь. Клинт говорит, у тебя отличный чай, и даже Капитан был впечатлён, хотя он в этом совсем не разбирается. Похоже, ты открыл для него нечто новое.  
  
Наташа направилась к дивану и села рядом с Брюсом, непринуждённо положив ногу на ногу так, что ткань её облегающего костюма почти не смялась.   
  
— Рад слышать, — улыбнулся Брюс и потянулся к коробке. — У тебя есть предпочтения?  
  
Она склонила голову набок, размышляя, затем кивнула.  
  
— Белый чай. Думаю, для сегодняшнего дня он подойдёт. Нам обоим не помешает что-нибудь лёгкое в качестве награды за хорошее поведение, как считаете, доктор?  
  
Он искренне рассмеялся, отыскал один из имеющихся у него белых чаёв и насыпал в чайник, чтобы заварить. Когда он снова посмотрел на неё и потянулся за очками, его глаза улыбались.  
  
— Наташа, у тебя есть любимый цвет?  
  
— Фиолетовый, — она мимолётно улыбнулась и подняла бровь почти угрожающе, хотя губы её вздрагивали, так что угрозу едва ли следовало принимать всерьёз. — И пока ты не начал строить предположения — этот цвет мне нравился задолго до встречи с Клинтом. По крайней мере, хотя бы это у меня осталось. Даже странно, что они не перепрограммировали меня, например, на красный, но, наверное, это потому, что так было более правдоподобно. Хорошо, что хотя бы не розовый, — выражение её лица немного смягчилось, и она чуть-чуть расслабилась, осторожно, почти неосознанно приняв более открытую позу. — Жаль, так было и до встречи с тобой, и я даже не могу свалить на тебя всю вину… Клинт говорил, что твой фиолетовый чайный стакан очень симпатичный. Его вообще удивила идея пить чай из стаканов, и это было до странного мило.  
  
Брюс слегка усмехнулся и кивнул, доставая стаканы, пока заваривался чай.  
  
Наташа взяла свой, осмотрела цепким, изучающим взглядом. Брюс любил наблюдать за людьми, когда они разглядывали что-то, но наблюдать за Наташей было, возможно, самым захватывающим приключением в его жизни. Каждый раз он открывал в ней что-то новое, и заметить малейшие нюансы было возможно, только если знаешь её очень хорошо. Надо отдать ей должное, маска сидела идеально, и только благодаря тому, что Брюс иногда видел Наташу настоящей, он вообще замечал, что она её носит. Что, конечно, не значило, будто он мог за неё проникнуть.  
  
Он знал о прошлом Наташи не очень много, но достаточно, и не смог бы назвать другого человека, на котором результаты улучшений были бы видны так явно. Каждый день Наташа боролась с тем, чтобы преодолеть какие-то препятствия в общении с другими людьми, но они никогда не исчезали совсем. С Клинтом и Коулсоном она была больше собой, чем с кем-либо ещё на всей планете, но даже тогда кое-что она оставляла при себе. Всего о ней не знал даже Клинт.  
  
Её восхищение красивыми вещами было постановочным, что говорило о том, что в годы обучения она их видела редко, и, по крайней мере, это не было притворством. Наташа, как многие убийцы, восхищалась изысканностью, понимая, как хрупка жизнь. Брюсу нравилось смотреть, как оживают её тёмные глаза. Пусть он никогда не увидит настоящую Наташу — или то, что вообще осталось от неё настоящей после того, что с ней случилось, — иначе, чем на короткие мгновения, по крайней мере, теперь этих мгновений стало больше. Такое редко происходило во время рабочих командных взаимодействий, чаще — во время споров и обсуждений, или когда она шутила с Клинтом, но Брюс радовался за неё каждый раз, когда это замечал. Это в самом деле была команда для потерянных душ, и Наташа, как и они все, была здесь на своём месте.  
  
Брюс разлил чай и глубоко вдохнул аромат. Повеяло свежестью, и от одного только запаха его накрыло волной умиротворённости. Именно это он больше всего любил в своём маленьком ритуале, и неважно, был он в этот момент один или с кем-то. Это был оазис спокойствия в сердце хаоса, если можно так сказать. Брюсу вовсе не жалко было разделить его с кем-то — особенно с Наташей.  
  
Он осторожно поставил стакан и посмотрел на неё с улыбкой.  
  
— Итак, есть что-то, что привело тебя сюда, Наташа?  
  
Она ответила на его улыбку своей, искренней, улыбка отразилась в глазах вспышкой, очень похожей на радость.  
  
— Не сказала бы. Но Клинт упоминал, что у него причина была.  
  
Что ж, это многое объясняло. Эти двое убийц приглядывали друг за другом, и учитывая, насколько Клинт был скомпрометирован, было вовсе не удивительно, что Наташа захотела самолично проверить, не задумает ли Брюс использовать это против него. Она понятия не имела, о чём был разговор, но всё равно яростно бросилась бы защищать Клинта. Брюс не так много знал об их прошлом, да и никто не знал — никто, кроме Коулсона. Но было очевидно, что они не привыкли к тому, чтобы кто-то ещё о них заботился. Это и делало их отношения такими глубокими.  
  
— Да, — Брюс решил, что честность здесь будет уместна более всего, и постарался, чтобы его улыбка была искренней, а движения свободными. В конце концов, у него и не было причин напрягаться или бояться гнева Наташи, уж об этом он всегда старался позаботиться. Она была членом его команды, другом, равной во всём. Даже после случившегося на Хэликэрьере она по-прежнему ему доверяла и не боялась, в отличие от многих. За это Брюс был ей благодарен больше, чем мог выразить, и всегда старался быть с ней честным.  
  
Наташа кивнула и не стала больше возвращаться к этому вопросу, вполне удовлетворившись услышанным — по крайней мере, на данный момент. Она покрутила стакан в руках, глядя на жидкость внутри, и сделала глубокий вдох, почти как Брюс только что.  
  
— Очень хорошо.  
  
Брюсу понравилось, что в её голосе не было удивления, но было тепло. Такую улыбку он у неё уже видел, а вот тепло было в новинку.  
  
— Спасибо, — он ответил на её улыбку своей. — Рад убедиться, что у меня лучший чай.  
  
Наташа кивнула, окунула кончик пальца в остывающий чай и слизала капли кошачьим язычком. Брюсу стало любопытно, сколько в этой попытке соблазнения было преднамеренного, а сколько — неосознанного, естественного, что Наташе приходилось бы контролировать. Он попытался за очередным глотком скрыть грусть, вызванную этими мыслями.  
  
Наташа сидела, подвернув ногу под себя, приняв самую непринуждённую позу, но Брюс был уверен, что она сделала это с расчётом.  
  
— Итак, где ты научился так разбираться в чае?  
  
— В Китае… а до этого ещё в Индии, — он сделал ещё глоток и пожал плечами. — Это действительно стоило научиться делать как следует. Женщина, которая впервые познакомила меня с чаем, научила меня уважать его. Она говорила, что если я научусь уважать чай, то научусь и уважению ко всему остальному. Не знаю, сколько правды было в её словах, но пока мне ни разу не пришлось в них усомниться. Я всегда стараюсь проявлять максимум уважения.  
  
— То есть, стараешься быть максимально незаметным.  
  
Брюс отсалютовал Наташе своим стаканом, позволив намёку на сожаление отразиться в глазах.  
  
— Туше. Боюсь, это сила привычки, приобретённой ещё до того, как всем пришлось спасаться от огромного зелёного монстра, а за мной начала охоту американская армия со всей её мощью.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Наташа улыбнулась в ответ, Брюс был уверен, что заметил короткую вспышку боли в её глазах, но ему хватило осторожности не показать этого.  
  
Она немного замялась перед тем, как продолжить.  
  
— Иногда… иногда жизнь бывает гораздо интереснее, если тебя не замечают. Можно многому научиться, просто наблюдая, но… ты хороший человек. Очень жаль, что тебе приходится скрывать столь многое.  
  
Брюс кивнул и задумался над ответом. Ему нравилось говорить с Наташей вот так легко, без давления, без спешки. В этом была некая освежающая честность, приятно было знать, что Наташа видела его в худшие моменты, но всё равно не думала о нём плохо.  
  
— Даже если я действительно хороший человек, я очень долго верил в иное, и ко мне относились соответствующе, так что изменить линию поведения непросто. Думаю… думаю, это Тони стоит поблагодарить за то, что я начинаю социализироваться. Он никогда не старался быть осторожным, когда речь шла о том, кто я такой. С тех пор, как это случилось, он был первым, кто принял это как факт, не как проблему — просто принял, и всё. Никогда я не почувствую себя свободно со СМИ или с незнакомцами, но вы — моя команда. Мои друзья. И я доверяю вам.  
  
— После всего, что случилось, у тебя не так уж много причин для этого, но я благодарна за доверие, — Наташа ответила, как и всегда, быстро и по делу. Брюс едва не рассмеялся.  
  
— Не думаю, что хоть у кого-то из нас есть много причин доверять тем, на кого мы работаем.  
  
— Я и не доверяю, — Наташа сказала это так просто, так открыто, что Брюс некоторое время просто смотрел на неё, не в силах справиться с удивлением.   
  
Кажется, его удивление немного сбило её с толку, и она едва заметно пожала плечами, потягивая чай.  
  
— Я не доверяю Щ.И.Т.у и не доверяла никогда. Я доверяю Клинту и Коулсону, но не Фьюри, и он понимает, что иначе это уже была бы не я. С Хилл то же самое. Они мне не доверяют тоже, но так нам лучше работается. Если ты кому-то не веришь, то и ведёшь себя с ними осторожнее. Внимательнее относишься к их сильным и слабым сторонам, к их мотивации. Иногда я думаю, что директор Фьюри — единственный, кто мог бы обыграть меня в покер. Но если сравнить с тем, что было в моей жизни раньше… Я бы всегда выбирала работу на него, — она поставила стакан и удобнее устроилась на подлокотнике дивана, свернувшись вокруг него. — К тому же, в Нью-Йорке мы с Клинтом очень ясно дали ему понять, какие будут последствия, если он снова попробует забрать у нас Фила. Не знаю, каково Коулсону жить, обладая такой властью. Иногда я думаю, что для директора Фьюри самым логичным вариантом было бы заставить его по-тихому исчезнуть.  
  
— А почему ты думаешь, что он не пытался? — Брюс едва заметно усмехнулся и приподнял бровь, глядя на Наташу. Она ответила ему такой же усмешкой.  
  
— Потому что это Коулсон. Без него Щ.И.Т. просто развалится. Если бы он захотел пуститься во все тяжкие, он бы их всех поставил на колени меньше, чем за сутки. У Щ.И.Т.а даже есть план на случай, если он захочет объединиться с мисс Поттс, и состоит он в том, чтобы выполнять любые их требования.  
  
Брюс не выдержал и рассмеялся, и Наташа рассмеялась вместе с ним. Он не помнил, чтобы слышал её смех раньше, звук напоминал журчание горного ручья по камням. Брюсу понравилось.  
  
Наташа допила чай и осторожно поставила стакан обратно на стол. Когда она посмотрела на Брюса и медленно кивнула, её глаза были тёплыми.  
  
— Спасибо, что составил компанию. Это было чудесно.  
  
— Да, весьма.  
  
— Может, как-нибудь ещё пригласишь зайти? — она приподняла аккуратную бровь, но в этом жесте не было угрозы, и Брюс кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
— Конечно, Наташа, всегда буду рад. С тобой приятно поговорить.  
  
Она встала, потянувшись, едва заметно склонила голову и улыбнулась.  
  
— Взаимно, доктор.  
  
Она вышла так же неторопливо, как и вошла, и Брюс принялся за уборку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брюс использует те же чайные принадлежности, что и во время чаепития с Клинтом:   
> http://t2tea.com/teaware/tea-glasses/casablanca-tglass-violet-2/  
> http://t2tea.com/teaware/tea-glasses/casablanca-tglass-grass-green-2/  
> (ссылки скопированы из оригинальной работы и, к сожалению, не все открываются)


	5. Часть 5: Тони

Брюса удивляло, что Тони не приходил к нему так долго. Да, он мог иногда уйти в работу с головой, но в то же время, кажется, готов был ухватиться за любой предлог, чтобы навестить Брюса. Брюс понимал его — по крайней мере, отчасти. Его самого человечество отвергло, но Тони будто бы и вовсе никогда не был его частью. Родители внушили ему, что он недостоин заботы, и хотя он с лихвой компенсировал это в последующие годы, эта мысль никогда не покидала его полностью. В лице Брюса Тони нашёл не только равного по уму, но и того, кто понимал, каково это — быть для общества чужим, не получать того, что для других было само собой разумеющимся.  
  
Тони объявился однажды в полдень, бесцеремонно плюхнулся на диван. Брюс взглянул на него и приподнял бровь, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться. Когда Тони был в таком драматическом настроении, оскорблять его достоинство явно не стоило. Но большого представления, которого он ожидал от Тони, хотя бы шумного монолога на ту или иную тему, не последовало, и Брюс внимательнее всмотрелся ему в лицо. Вечные тёмные круги под глазами Тони стали ещё темнее, резко выделяясь на фоне бледной кожи, и выглядел тот похудевшим, что Брюсу совсем не понравилось. Улучив момент, он включил чайник, потом повернулся к Тони и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Тони, ты вообще помнишь о том, что тебе нужно есть и спать, как любому человеку?  
  
— ...Да?  
  
Брюс сардонически приподнял бровь:  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— ...Может быть?  
  
Брюс вздохнул и потянулся за деревянным ящиком, в котором хранил чаи. Нужно что-нибудь успокаивающее — травяной чай, например. Ромашковый помогал заснуть, но у Брюса было несколько смесей, заказанных в качестве эксперимента. Что ж, вот и пришло время опробовать одну из них… он не удивился бы, если бы Тони так и заснул у него на диване, но надеялся, что тот всё-таки дотянет до собственной кровати.  
  
— Ладно… я заварю нам чаю, а потом тебе нужно будет поспать, хорошо? Мы попросим ДЖАРВИСа разбудить тебя к обеду. Сколько часов ты уже не спал?  
  
— Около сорока, наверное...  
  
— Сорок один час и тринадцать минут, доктор Беннер, — осторожно вклинился ДЖАРВИС, и Брюс с укором посмотрел на Тони. Он прекрасно понимал, каково это — когда проект поглощает тебя полностью, когда всё, что не имеет к нему отношения, становится неважным. Но всё же он просил ИскИна предупреждать его, если уровень сахара падал ниже определённого уровня или если время работы без перерыва превышало шесть часов. Как бы ни была увлекательна работа в лаборатории, без необходимых перерывов он начинал делать глупые ошибки. Тони подобных действий не предпринимал и никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что люди напоминали ему о таких социальных условностях, как “еда” или “ночь”.   
  
Брюс мягко вздохнул, но воздержался от комментариев, просто засыпав чайные листья в чайник и залив водой, чтобы чай заварился. Эту смесь он раньше не пробовал, но следовало признать, что поднявшийся на чайником аромат был весьма соблазнительным и манящим. Он понадеялся, что чай сделает своё дело и заставит Тони заснуть. Брюс солгал бы, если бы сказал, что и ему самому не нужно немного отдохнуть.  
  
— Над чем таким увлекательным ты работаешь?  
  
Брюс был почти уверен, что знал ответ, но Тони был человеком сложным, и тот факт, что он слишком привык к тому, что ему не с кем поделиться, ситуацию совсем не упрощал. Брюс довольно быстро понял, что большую часть времени Тони говорит без умолку просто для того, чтобы заполнить неловкую тишину, которая неизбежно возникала раньше, стоило ему замолчать. Было проще говорить о пустяках, чем думать о презрении окружающих, к тому же, когда постоянно говоришь, проще казаться умным. Тони, конечно, и без того был достаточно умён. Титул гения было не так сложно получить, но Тони определённо его заслуживал, и, пожалуй, был едва ли не единственным человеком на планете, с кем Брюс мог нормально поговорить о работе.  
  
— Проект, над которым я сейчас работаю, бросает мне кручёные мячи с дырами в коде, а ещё мне приходится разбираться с воспоминаниями, о которых я бы с удовольствием забыл, и я не могу спать, потому что боюсь, что эти блядские кальмарообразные штуки вернутся, и когда я сплю, мне снится… всякое. Очень живо. Поэтому сон совсем не освежает, ведь несмотря на то, что я Тони Старк и могу получить, кого захочу, есть те, кого мне не получить никогда, и, конечно, мой мозг решил залипнуть именно на одного из таких людей, потому что это грёбаный садизм, и я пытаюсь забыться в работе, потому что слышал, что она отлично убивает либидо, и ещё гораздо проще думать о кодах, схемах и подобной херне, чем о людях, потому что люди сложные. Ты не замечал, Брюс? Люди, мать их, чертовски сложные, да и не то чтобы они мне особо нравились. Я им нравлюсь, или они думают, что нравлюсь, или они ненавидят меня, но всё равно без ума от того, что я делаю, потому что, ну, знаешь, гений миллиардер плейбой филантроп, мне надо репутацию поддерживать, хотя это всё неправда, зато отвлекает людей от другого, и не то чтобы мне не было плевать, но мне стало не плевать, когда этот урод, прикидывавшийся моим вторым отцом, заставил меня немного повзрослеть, и мне точно не стоит об этом говорить, хотя не то чтобы ты всего этого не знал, и в результате...  
  
— Тебе нравится Стив Роджерс, но ты не можешь себе в этом признаться, потому что боишься, что он скажет нет, ведь ты никогда в жизни никого не приглашал на свидание?  
  
Тони уставился на него, чем-то похожий на маленького пушистого зверька в свете факела (Брюсу никогда особо не нравились машины), и он едва смог подавить улыбку.  
  
— Чт… ч… Я не понимаю, о чём...  
  
Брюс даже не удостоил это ответом, просто приподнял бровь и разлил чай, стараясь выразить столько участия, сколько мог.  
  
Плечи Тони чуть расслабились, когда он выдохнул, но выглядел он так, будто из него выкачали весь воздух. Брюс не помнил, когда видел кого-то столь понурым.  
  
— Я… ну да, он мне нравится, но я просто… он же, блядь, Капитан Америка, а я… Тони Старк… Я типа самый известный говнюк в мире. Он настоящий герой, а я — просто парень в костюме, который не распознает любовь, пока она не даст ему под зад. Он заслуживает… цветов и всякого такого, и хорошую девушку, которая будет готовить ему ланч и ждать его, пока он геройствует. Кого-то, с кем можно создать семью, кто может дать ему всё то хорошее, чего он заслуживает, но чего никогда не имел.  
  
— Тони, — Брюс коротко погладил Тони по руке, и голос его звучал мягко. — Я… ладно, во-первых, я думаю, ты себя сильно недооцениваешь. Если ты человек — это значит, что ты всегда совершенствуешься. Ты никогда не будешь идеален. Ты мог быть хорошим человеком и раньше, но дети учатся тому, чему их учат, а у тебя в жизни не было того, кто бы научил тебя таким вещам...  
  
Он добавил в чай немного мёда и церемонно протянул Тони красный с золотом стакан.  
  
— Тебя предали, и тогда ты открыл в себе силу, новую цель, миссию, назови как хочешь. Открыл в себе стремление защищать людей, потому что, что бы ты ни делал раньше, ты никогда не хотел  _намеренно_  навредить кому-то. И когда понял, что происходит, ты сделал всё, чтобы остановить это. Просто подумай — даже если учесть, что ты работал в команде, по подсчётам ДЖАРВИСА за последние три года Железный Человек спас больше половины от числа тех, кто погиб из-за оружия Старк Индастриз за то время, что ты возглавлял компанию. Тони, за три года ты исправил половину вреда, причинённого за пятнадцать, и это не считая долгосрочного эффекта очистки воды, чистой энергии и новых видов зерновых. Что бы ты там ни думал, ты гораздо больше, чем просто парень в костюме, и даже неважно, что это за костюм, и ты… просто… парень в костюме — это только начало.  
  
Брюс сделал глоток из своего стакана, позволив вкусу прокатиться по языку. Хмм. Ромашка, лимон… какой-то цветочный привкус. Ему понравилось. Но о чае он подумает потом, сейчас нужно поговорить о более важных вещах.  
  
— И кроме того… не важно, хочет ли он или кто-то из нас такой нормальной жизни — для героев это невозможно, Тони. Обычные люди не могут жить так, как мы, да они и не должны. Мы снова и снова рискуем жизнями, причём зачастую — у всех на глазах, и это тут же становится известно всему миру, потому что весь мир смотрит на нас. Я не знаю, чего хочет Стив, и ты тоже не знаешь, если не спрашивал. Знаю, всегда проще придумать кучу причин, по которым ты можешь не нравиться тому, кто нравится тебе, но… — Брюс пожал плечами, глубоко вдохнул пахнущий цветами пар, поднимающийся от чашки, и его омыла волна печали, но он постарался сконцентрироваться на завитках пара, на тепле стакана в руках, на чём угодно, кроме того, чему не суждено было сбыться. — Скажи что-нибудь. Что угодно. Только давай не будем сидеть тут и молча смотреть друг на друга. Господи, ну пожалуйста. А ещё, — он улыбнулся Тони, — если ты ничего не предпримешь, боюсь, Халк захочет взять ситуацию в свои руки, он не любит… неловкостей.  
  
Тони смотрел на него, терзая свои руки в отсутствии чего-нибудь другого для этой цели, и в его глазах был страх, чего Брюс раньше не видел.  
  
Тони всегда встречал любые угрозы так хладнокровно, будто космические пришельцы или злобные роботы были не опасны, а скорее досаждали. Даже когда ему пришлось выкинуть ядерную боеголовку через портал в открытый космос, даже когда он едва не погиб, его голос звучал ровно, спокойно и с той же неизменной долей юмора. Сейчас Брюс впервые видел Тони Старка испуганным.  
  
— Я… но… — или лишившимся дара речи. Это тоже было что-то новенькое.  
  
В этот раз Брюс без колебаний придвинулся ближе, взял Тони за руку и крепко сжал в ладонях, чувствуя кожей шершавые мозоли.  
  
— Тони… тебе всего лишь нужно позвать его на свидание. На одно свидание. Что плохого может случиться?  
  
— Самое плохое, что может случиться, — я разозлю Капитана Америку, и он возненавидит меня навсегда, и это разрушит команду, а может, он согласится, а я облажаюсь, я обязательно облажаюсь, потому что так всегда и бывает, а потом я разобью ему сердце, а он — Капитан Америка, и я...  
  
— Нет, — снова перебил его Брюс. Обычно он не прерывал людей во время их монолога, но с Тони это не работало. Если его не прервать, можно было до посинения ждать возможности вставить хоть слово. К тому же Брюс был одним из немногих, кому подобное было позволено, и мысль о том, что у него есть друг, с которым можно было отбросить формальности, грела сердце, даже если не учитывать, что этим другом был Тони Старк. — Он не Капитан Америка, Тони, он Стив Роджерс. И ты — не Железный Человек, когда не при исполнении, и я — не Халк… дай и Стиву такую возможность. Он — Стив Роджерс, простой парень.  
  
— Простой парень, которому даже не нравятся мужчины!  
  
— А ты его спрашивал?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Тогда попробуй всё же спросить, а не читать мысли, потому что если ты не научил этому ДЖАРВИСа, то и сам вряд ли обладаешь такой способностью.  
  
Брюс подтолкнул к Тони стакан с чаем, тот долго на него смотрел, но потом всё же взял, благодарный за то, что наконец мог сосредоточиться на чём-то. Брюс воспользовался тем, что в противном случае Тони попросил бы добить его из жалости.  
  
— И ты, похоже, меня совсем не слушал. Вы оба. Друг на друга. Каждый из вас как-то ухитрялся смотреть на другого тогда, когда тот отворачивался. Ради бога, иди и поговори с ним. Я знаю, ему нужны новые принадлежности для рисования, так что спроси ДЖАРВИСа, что ему нужно, и попроси купить. Или лучше сходи в магазин и купи сам, а потом подари ему и пригласи на свидание. Это не сложно. Но перед этим тебе надо поспать. Так что сначала сон, потом еда, а завтра отправляйся за покупками. И умоляю, поговори с ним наконец, потому что, по-моему, даже Коулсон уже делает ставки, когда же вы начнёте встречаться.  
  
Судя по осоловелому взгляду, смысл слов дошёл до Тони, и Брюс, попивая чай, с удовольствием наблюдал, как всё сказанное запустило логические схемы у него в голове. Похоже, Тони одобрил план — или они оба просто слишком устали для споров, что было даже более вероятно, — потому что вместо возражений он кивнул с пугающим смирением и откинулся на спинку дивана, сжимая стакан в руках.  
  
Они долго сидели в молчании, пока Тони наконец не разбил его мягким, почти робким:  
  
— Хороший чай.  
  
Брюс улыбнулся и поставил опустевший стакан на стол, затем поднялся, чтобы проводить Тони, но перед этим притянул его в крепкие объятья и похлопал по плечу.  
  
— В кровать. Сейчас же.  
  
— Ух ты, Брюс, я и понятия не имел о твоих чувствах...  
  
Романтику момента разрушил зевок, прервавший попытку Тони позаигрывать с Брюсом прямо на середине, и Брюс едва сдержал смешок.  
  
— Кровать, Тони. И я велю ДЖАРВИСу не пускать тебя в мастерскую.  
  
— Ты этого не сделаешь!  
  
— Вот и узнаем.  
  
— Когда вы создали меня, вы снабдили меня протоколами, не позволяющими вам причинять вред самому себе. Учитывая ваше текущее время реакции и сложности в применении простейшей логики, доктор Беннер прав, и верным решением относительно заданных вами параметров будет ограничить вам доступ в мастерскую, сэр.  
  
Тони долго смотрел в потолок, очевидно, пытаясь прожечь его взглядом, потом побрёл в сторону спальни, бормоча что-то о неблагодарных ИскИнах. Брюс позволил себе улыбнуться, прежде чем занялся уборкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t2tea.com/tea/herbal-fruit-tisanes/herbal/relax/  
> http://www.amazon.co.uk/Set-Six-Moroccan-Tea-Glasses-/dp/B006X26F58/ref=sr_1_5?s=kitchen&ie=UTF8&qid=1362481720&sr=1-5


	6. Часть 6: Тор

Когда Брюс урвал время, чтобы наконец устроиться у себя в комнате и включить чайник, это было как мгновение затишья в сердце бури — а всё потому, что по инициативе Тора все обитатели башни готовились встречать гостей из Нью-Мексико.  
  
Румбы вычищали каждый дюйм пространства по нескольку раз, и Брюсу уже надоело выставлять их из лаборатории, где они пытались отмыть то, что не нуждалось в чистке, и утилизировать заботливо синтезированные материалы, которые пылью вовсе не являлись.  
  
Брюс запер за собой дверь, радуясь моменту тишины и спокойствия. Он уважал Джейн как учёного-физика и ждал её приезда. Тони наверняка попытается предложить ей деньги Старк Индастриз. Её исследования лучше всего было проводить где-нибудь в пустыне вдали от цивилизации, там, где проще наблюдать за звёздами. Брюс точно знал, что ходят слухи о том, что этажом ниже собираются устроить лабораторию теоретической физики. Всё трио учёных пользовалось популярностью в башне, особенно Дарси. В частности, Наташе она очень нравилась, а если Наташе кто-то нравился, это всегда было поводом для волнения.  
  
Когда раздался неизбежный стук в дверь, возникло искушение проигнорировать его, но Брюс почему-то не мог так поступить. Теперь у него была команда, были друзья… самое близкое к семье, что только было для него возможно. Так что он заставил себя открыть дверь и был немало удивлён, когда его поприветствовала впечатляющая скандинавская громадина по имени Тор.  
  
— Доктор Беннер… — даже голос звучал тише, чем обычно. Брюс был несколько сбит с толку и задался вопросом, что же так беспокоило скандинавского бога. С другой стороны, Тор мог просто заботиться о его комфорте и личных границах, которые иногда невольно нарушал громовым воинским гласом.  
  
— Я слыхал, что ты щедро делишься временем и мудростью, когда твоя команда нуждается в том… я хотел бы знать, могу ли побеспокоить тебя, спросив совета?  
  
Брюс отступил в сторону, приглашая его войти и стараясь не показать, как его озадачил этот вопрос. С другой стороны, никто из них не знал Тора по-настоящему. Это стоило бы изменить, и Брюс решил, что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь.  
  
Тор двигался с преувеличенной осторожностью, чтобы ненароком не повредить хрупкие вещи мира смертных. Приняв приглашение Брюса, он сел на диван и взял из его рук стакан с горячей жидкостью. Повинуясь сиюминутному капризу, Брюс выбрал для него жёлтый стакан — этот цвет был ближе всего к золотому и подходил к волосам Тора.  
  
— Что это? Это не кофе...  
  
— Я стараюсь не пить много кофе. Иногда мне нужен кофеин, но я не хочу превращать это в привычку, а чай в этом плане более универсален. Вот это, например, белый чай. Китайская смесь без особых улучшений, достаточно… простая.  
  
— Пахнет как что-то асгардское.  
  
Это заставило Брюса улыбнуться, и он спрятал улыбку за краем своего зелёного стакана. То, что для него было частью обыденной повседневности, оказывается, значило столь много для Тора, было частью мира, которого Брюс не видел и, возможно не увидит никогда, но этот мир был домом его друга — домом, в который тот возвращался лишь изредка. Это открытие было приятным сюрпризом.  
  
— Я рад… Ты хотел поговорить о чём-то, Тор?  
  
В льдисто-голубых глазах промелькнула эмоция, которую Брюс не успел распознать, прежде чем Тор сделал ещё глоток чая, раздумывая, с чего начать. У него не было привычки вести такие разговоры, но он уже понял, что это было необходимо для общения со взрослыми смертными. Этот их обычай был ему интересен. Смертные оказались куда сложнее, чем он мог представить, и куда прекраснее, даже несмотря на то, что жизни их были коротки.  
  
— Я хотел бы спросить совета о моей прекрасной леди Джейн...  
  
Брюс посмотрел на него в некотором недоумении. Интересно, что заставило Тора думать, будто он может помочь в подобном вопросе. Только с Бетти у него было что-то, хотя бы немного напоминавщее отношения, и не то чтобы они закончились хорошо для обоих. Трудно строить нормальные отношения, когда один из участников постоянно в бегах и скрывается где угодно, лишь бы подальше от второго. Брюс знал много шуток про гиперопекающих отцов, но генерал Росс… о, он побил все рекорды.  
  
— Я… не знаю, смогу ли помочь, но сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — предложил он, улыбаясь, и сделал ещё один глоток чая. — О чём именно ты хотел бы поговорить?  
  
Тор подался вперёд, придвинувшись к Брюсу, будто собирался поделиться секретом. Это было понятно. Тем, кто родился, чтобы править, просить совета всегда было нелегко. Тор никогда не сомневался в своём праве на престол — по крайней мере, такое впечатление складывалось из его рассказов о брате. Хотя принцев было двое, отец всегда ставил Тора выше Локи и очень им дорожил. Иногда Брюс думал о том, не были ли действия Локи продиктованы отчаянием и чувством безнадёжности, но эти мысли стоило приберечь для другого раза.  
  
— Я… я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. В Асгарде всё… проще. Там я понимаю женщин и понимаю, чего они хотят. Также я — их принц, и это… в какой-то мере делает всё ещё проще. Леди Джейн не похожа на них. Она смертная, а ещё она куда более… независима? Она не воин, но её дух ничуть не уступает моему в силе, даже в моменты моего триумфа. И она никогда не извиняется за своё мнение, если верит, что права, — он запнулся на мгновение. — Просто… мидгардцы понимают всё иначе, чем мы. То, что вы зовёте наукой… эти вещи мы знаем уже тысячи лет, и они для нас так же естественны, как дыхание, и всё же, когда я говорю об этом с моей леди Джейн, я многое вижу в ином свете. Вы, смертные, подходите к тем же истинам, но с другой стороны. Это… захватывает, но… порой сбивает меня с толку. Я был бы рад обсудить всё это с леди Джейн, но мне не хватает знаний, чтобы достаточно понятно объяснить, и я просто не знаю, как мне сделать её счастливой.  
  
Не зная, что сказать на это, Брюс просто кивнул. Он, как и все окружающие, видел, как сильно Тор любит Джейн. И всё же это было ошеломительно — то, как серьёзно Тор подошёл к тому, чтобы сделать Джейн счастливой, узнать чужие обычаи, чтобы лучше понимать, что она любит, и это при том, что раньше у него не было необходимости как-то меняться. В такие моменты становилось очень заметно, насколько… ну, насколько царственным Тор мог быть порой.  
  
Как Брюс понял, впервые Тор попал на Землю потому, что был изгнан из Асгарда за безрассудство, которое едва не привело к войне между Асгардом и ледяными великанами. Его отец посчитал, что изгнание заставит Тора повзрослеть и утихомирить свой взбалмошный нрав, и был прав в этом. Никто из Мстителей не встречал Тора в то время, кроме Джейн, Дарси и Эрика Селвига (и ещё Коулсона и Клинта, но те видели его лишь издалека). Сейчас было понятно, что Тор стал бы хорошим королём, хотя это не имело большого значения в их ежедневной работе по спасению мира. Тор стал мудрее и осознал, насколько важно понимать другие расы и культуры, а не строить предположения или судить предвзято, основываясь лишь на истории и невежестве. Только в такие моменты, как сейчас, можно было в полной мере понять, кем он был на самом деле.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, что сам факт того, что ты готов учиться, что тебе интересно, несмотря на то, что мы должны казаться тебе отсталыми, — это уже замечательно. И я думаю, что это будет много значить для Джейн, — Брюс задумался и сделал глоток чая. — Если тебе и правда интересно, то или Джейн, или Тони, или даже я могли бы рассказать тебе что-нибудь о мидгардской науке, — он улыбнулся. — ДЖАРВИСа тоже можно спросить. Я точно знаю, что у Джейн есть несколько опубликованных работ. Было бы здорово, если бы ты их прочитал и поговорил с ней об этом.  
  
Тор улыбнулся, явно благодарный за помощь, и осторожно поставил хрупкий стакан обратно на стол, не желая сломать что-то столь прекрасное и дорогое для того, кого Тор считал одним из своих ближайших друзей и соратников.  
  
— Позволь выразить тебе благодарность за помощь и совет. Если ты когда-нибудь сможешь найти время, чтобы рассказать мне больше о том, что столь интересует мою прекрасную Джейн, я буду у тебя в неоплатном долгу.   
  
Тор сомневался, стоило ли заводить разговор о ещё одном беспокоящем его вопросе. С другой стороны, более подходящего времени могло и не быть — он уже узнал, как пугающе быстро летит время для смертных, и очень не хотел опоздать.  
  
— Доктор… есть ещё кое-что, в чём я хотел бы попросить твоей помощи, — он отвёл взгляд и нервно переплёл пальцы, стараясь подобрать слова. — Когда испытываешь столь сильные чувства к смертной, это… беспокоит. Я не жалею о том, но понимаю — и с каждым уходящим днём всё лучше — что нам с леди Джейн отведено немного времени. Так же, как и Сыну Коула, и нашему лучнику с глазами ястреба. Чуть больше времени есть у Капитана и у тебя, и, возможно, даже у леди Наташи и Энтони. Но не у Джейн, и я не в силах это изменить. Ни в Асгарде, ни в Мидгарде, ни в любом другом из Девяти Королевств не будет иначе. Было бы несправедливо оторвать её от всего, что она знала, заставить смотреть, как её мир рассыпается в прах и исчезает, лишь ради меня одного. Отрывать человека от его предназначения — это… жестоко, и приведёт лишь к негодованию или даже безумию. Никогда я не оскорблю её этим во имя своих интересов, — Тор слегка покраснел, сглотнул и посмотрел в тёмные глаза Брюса, светящиеся мудростью, что была больше прожитых им лет. — Боюсь, я слишком многое уже сказал и сам потерялся в своих мыслях… Я лишь хотел узнать, нет ли в Мидгарде обычая, который мог бы связать нас священными узами. Несмотря на то, что мне суждено жить до Рагнарёка и конца мира, я не изберу другой спутницы, кроме Джейн. Я хотел бы дать ей в том обет, если она захочет его принять. Не знаю, будет ли это иметь для неё значение, но… могу лишь на то надеяться.  
  
Брюс проглотил комок в горле, ошеломлённый силой чувств в словах Тора. Глядя на него, столь простого в общении, скорого на улыбку и ободряющий хлопок по плечу, легко было забыть, кто он на самом деле. Брюсу никогда не приходилось задумываться о том, каково это — полюбить того, кого тебе однажды придётся похоронить.  
  
— Да… — он не смог противиться потребности взять Тора за руку. Жест довольно бессмысленный, но всё же нужно было как-то показать участие, когда просто слов было недостаточно. — И я больше чем уверен, что Джейн будет счастлива принять всё, что ты сможешь ей предложить. В… Мидгарде есть свадебные обычаи, они всюду разные, и я не знаю, что именно предпочтёт Джейн, но самый… универсальный — это, пожалуй, гражданский брак. Возможно, ты бы мог… внести в церемонию какие-то привычные тебе традиции. Будет ли брак, заключённый в Мидгарде, иметь силу в Асгарде?  
  
Тор торжественно склонил голову.  
  
— Я уже сообщил о своих намерениях и отцу, и матери. Друзья мои также встречались с леди Джейн, и, несмотря на то, что они… ошеломлены тем, что я полюбил смертную, они рады за нас. Идея бракосочетания одинакова в Асгарде и Мидгарде, верно?  
  
Брюс, поколебавшись, медленно кивнул.  
  
— Думаю, да… Это обязательство, соглашение между двумя людьми оставаться верными друг другу и любить друг друга… делить на двоих и хорошее, и плохое… идти по дороге жизни плечом к плечу, создать семью, поддерживать друг друга… В Асгарде брак предполагает то же самое?  
  
Тор, улыбаясь, коротко кивнул. Ему очевидно стало легче, когда он уловил понятную идею, хотя способ её выразить был ему пока не знаком.  
  
— Если смысл один и тот же, и твои намерения серьёзны… — Брюс не знал, осуществимо ли то, что он собирался предложить, но ему казалось, что это стоит по крайней мере обсудить. — Тогда, может, вы проведёте две церемонии — одну здесь, на Земле, и ещё одну в Асгарде? Если ты хочешь сделать Джейн своей… супругой — подходящее определение? — Тор кивнул, и Брюс продолжил: — Своей супругой навсегда, то… две церемонии подчеркнут серьёзность намерений и укрепят их...  
  
Тор снова кивнул, прежнее рвение вернулось к нему, на губах появилась знакомая улыбка, но Брюс теперь видел прятавшуюся за ней вековую мудрость. Тор встал и поклонился ему.  
  
— Спасибо за твой мудрый совет, доктор Беннер. Ты очень мудрый человек, и это честь для меня — стоять плечом к плечу с тобой в бою и звать тебя соратником. Я не забуду твоей доброты. А теперь прости, мне нужно закончить приготовления к визиту моей любимой леди Джейн.  
  
Брюс моргнул, чуть улыбаясь, немного поражаясь такой быстрой смене темы. Было легко забыть, каким стремительным был Тор, если он того хотел. Его внушительные габариты обычно связывали с силой, но редко — со скоростью.   
  
— Не за что, Тор. Я рад, что сумел помочь. Дай мне знать, когда они приедут, я бы с удовольствием снова увиделся с Джейн...  
  
— Конечно. Я уверен, что друг ДЖАРВИС будет счастлив сказать тебе об этом! — одобрительно произнёс Тор со своим обычным энтузиазмом, и ушёл, махнув на прощание рукой.  
  
Улыбаясь самому себе, Брюс собрал стаканы и составил в раковину. Этот гость явился неожиданно, но Брюс встретил его с радостью, и визит дал ему много пищи для размышлений. В последнее время жизнь стала спокойнее, и Брюс иногда задумывался (хотя как только подобная мысль приходила ему в голову, то немедленно изгонялась) о том, возможны ли для него отношения, которые не закончатся полной катастрофой. Тор заставил его задуматься о том, о чём он раньше не думал — может, вовсе и не обязательно совсем отказываться от этой идеи? Проживёт ли он дольше положенного или умрёт от естественных причин или старости, если исцеляющая сила гамма-радиации развеется? Защищает ли его Халк только от внешних угроз? Брюс не знал, но сейчас научное любопытство не толкало его к поиску ответов. Что будет — то и будет, по крайней мере, в этот раз, и он с радостью примет то, что жизнь ему предложит. Если уж Тор сможет быть счастлив несколько (сравнительно) коротких десятилетий с Джейн, то Брюс точно задолжал себе хотя бы попытку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот какой чай пили Брюс и Тор: http://t2tea.com/tea/white-tea/white-snow-buds-2/  
> Стакан Тора: http://t2tea.com/teaware/tea-glasses/casablanca-tglass-yellow-2/


End file.
